A Certain Wonderful Love Story
by j56keifer
Summary: What will happen to Touma and Mikoto as they find that they have feelings for each other.


**Chapter 1:**

 **After the Daihasei Festival**

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a book on here so any reviews would be great.

\- **10:30 pm at the park** -

It was 10:30 pm and Misaka Mikoto was waiting for the spiky haired boy, Touma Kamijou, at a certain vending machine.

"Why is he so late" Misaka thought to herself after looking at her Gekota limited edition phone.

"He was suppose to be her half an hour ago." She said while starting to get annoyed with the spiky haired boy.

As she said this she heard familiar footsteps running towards here.

"I'm sorry I am late I had to get Index something to eat before she decided to kill me." Touma said while he was panting from running so far.

The reason that they were even meeting this late was so Kuroko Shirai (Mikoto's perverted roommate) to find out, because she is very protective of her onee-sama.

"I've been waiting here for half an hour so you could get food for your nun friend." Mikoto shouts a the boy, electricity emitting from here bangs.

"Hey don't go all BiriBiri on me ok." Touma pleads to Mikoto.

"I told you my name is Mikoto Misaka quit calling me BiriBiri!" She yells at him more electricity emitting from her bangs.

"Woo! Hold on I was just teasing you." he said with a worried expression on his face.

"So what did you want to meet me here for anyways."

After he said that the electricity in her bangs disappeared and her cheeks turned a light shade of read. "I-I-I-I I wanted to know if may-maybe if you would go to the Tokiwadai Ball with m-m-m-m…"

"Are you trying to ask me on a date Mikoto." Touma ask shyly.

"Y-y-y yes, well will you going." she asked while blushing and even darker shade of red.

"Well I guess i'll have to since I lost our bet." He said while avoiding eye contact and blushing also.

With those words Mikoto looked up at Touma with a few tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall and said, "yeah i guess you do huh."

\- **11:15 pm Touma's apartment** -

Touma was lying in his bed thinking about what he was told by Mikoto.

"Meet me outside the Tokiwadai gate at 5:45, and don't be late."

As he was thinking Touma was rolling around in his bathtub, also known as his bed since Index slept on his and was making quite a bit of noise.

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD IN THERE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!" Index yelled at him from the other room startling him and Sphinx, there cat Index found on the street.

"Oh, such misfortune."

"Sorry I was thinking about some stuff."

"WELL COULD YOU TRY QUIETER! Wait what were you thinking about that made you move around so much?"

"Ok i'll be quiet for the rest of the night, and it's none of you business what I was thinking about."

"It is my business I am your roommate and I should know! " Index said with a hint of anger

"Fine i'll tell you you'll probably just find out anyways." He said with a sigh

"Earlier I was with Mikoto and she asked me if i would go to a ball that here school was putting on."

"and what did you tell her!" Index asked with enthusiasm.

"I told her I would I had to after all I lost our bet."

Sphinx was now walking over and getting ready to jump onto the bed with Index.

When he got up on the bed Index started petting him out of habit sitting in silence as Touma went back to bed.

\- **Tokiwadai Dorms Room: 208 11:15** -

"Mikoto Misaka" a familiar voice said from behind.

"Y-y yes dorm mistress." Mikoto said with fear in her voice.

"A few more seconds and you would have missed curfew count yourself lucky, this time."

"Y-y-y yes maam i'll be quicker next time." she said with a quiver.

After that she went up the stairs to room 208 were she would try to avoid all of Kuroko's questions about what she was up to.

"Onee-sama your home I thought you would miss curfew tonight." The worried teleporter stated teleporting next to Mikoto.

"I was so worried I thought something might have happened to you." She said with a sigh of relef.

"I'm glad that you are ok."

"Of course i'm ok, i'm the Railgun 3rd ranked level 5 esper in Academy City." Mikoto said with pride in her voice.

"That you are onee-sama, that you are." Kuroko said with a smile.

"So are you going to tell me why you were out in the first place?" Kuroko ask while rubbing up against Mikoto.

"No I don't think it's any of your business what I do in my free time Kuroko, and stop that!" She told her and zapped her with a few thousand volts of electricity.

"But i'm you roommate onee-sama I should know." She said with gleaming eyes.

"Fine i'll tell you why I was out, you would probably just stalk me and find out anyways." She said with a huff.

As she explained what happened Kuroko's face went from excitement to anger.

"Y-y-y-y YOU ASKED THAT APE TO THE BALL, I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!" She said while teleporting spikes into her hands.

"Kuroko call down I only did it because durung the Daihaseia Festaval he and I had a bet and I won so I get to drag him around with me." She said with a slight blush on her face.

"Ok thats all, well since thats settled lets get some sleep." She said tiredly.

\- **Chapter End** -

I would like to thank anyone who puts in the time to read this story it is my first and I hope you like it. Please review it would help a lot to hear your opinions on what should happen or if I mess up something from the original story.

Thanks -Keif Mann-


End file.
